Vitamin R Tangled Up In Me
by Milkshake-Chan
Summary: Roxas is called to the Haunted Mansion from the Organization XIII and stumbles upon a mysterious cat. What shall he do? RoxasXNamine story.
1. The Calling

This is one of my first stories for Kingdom Hearts, so give some slack. I abosolutly love Roxas, so please be warned that I will be in his point of view for a long time. So be warned!

((I **do not** own Kingdom Hearts, **but** I do own Lyricx.))

-----------------------------

Sunlight peered into Roxas' room as he awoke from his deep slumber. It was getting uncomfortablely warm under his covers. Roxas' hari gleamed a dirty blonde that couldn't get any messier. His eyes eyes were a shade of carribean blue, which slowly opened.

"What is happening to me?" He lazily asked himself.

Roxas sat up in his bed in sitting position, staring into space. Roxas sighed as he felt hunger growl in his stomach, he wish he could have a nice and deiclious breakfast but that almost seemed impossible. Roxas decided instead of complaining in his bed, he should get up and atleast search for a decent breakfast. The suddenly he heard a knock on his door, he jumped out of his bed and ran to the door, almost killing himself in the process. Whenever he opened the door, there was a man with an Organaztion XIII cloak on, with his hood up. Clearing his name and his idenity.

"What do you want?" Roxas questioned, looking annoyed. _What do they want now?_ he thought with a frown.

"_He_ wants you." The man said, with a deep, dark voice. "Get dressed too." He added, looking over him.

Roxas was infuriated, _Why should I? Last time I did that, they put me into some ghost boy! I don't believe this!_ Roxas slammed the door in the man's face. He then just noticed he answered the door in his boxers, _How embrassing. . ._ Roxas grabbed his clothes. He then heard mummbling through the door, but couldn't translate it.

When he finished into his pants, he opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. No one in sight. _Damn guy, why do they always leave without a trace!?_ Roxas sighed as he walked out into the hallway. He then walked out the door to his room, and started down the hall to the door. He heard people talking in other rooms, but couldn't hear what they were talking about. It was most likly they were talking about him and the gang being blamed for taking those pictures, and saying that they didn't. Hayner, Pence, or Olette would never do such a thing. Suddenly, he was at the front door.

Escaping the inside-airconditioning prison, the sun beated down on him. Sheilding his eyes with his hand as the sun about blinded him, Roxas started towards the Tram Common. It took about two minutes to get to the common, so he didn't feel the need to run. When he finally got to the Tram Common, there was a sudden cry from a alley near by. Roxas turned suddenly, and saw it was only a cat.

"Oh. Its only you." Roxas sighed, relaxing his nerves. _Just a near by stray,_ he thought with releif. The cat just meowed and strut towards Roxas wanting to be pet. Roxas rubbed the stray with a smile on his face, and noticed it had a collar. It said 'Lyricx'. _That must be the name. Odd. That sounds like a Nobody name._ Roxas thought with seriousness. He stopped petting 'Lyricx' and asked the cat if it could lead to him the man. The cat meowed angrily and ran into the nearest alley. A breeze drifted towards Roxas as he started to go towards the hole in wall leading to The Haunted Mansion. _I can't believe I'm doing this, but-_ Roxas was cut off by the sudden stop in his thoughts. He entered the forest.

--------------------------------

Okay! That was chapter one! I will get working on the second chapter very soon! I **will not** move untill there is **5** reviews. so get reviewing!

Don't Read&Run, READ&REVIEW! Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, I promise that the second will be longer!


	2. Colors Of The Heart

When we last left the story, Roxas was going to the Mansion after being by the Organization XIII.

Note: My chapter names are coming from Disney CDs, so cut me some slack if they are gay, or korny. Oh, as I promised, I'll make this chapter longer. as long as you keep reviewing.

**((I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, I wish though. Just Lyricx))**

------------------------------

The color of the forest was dark as the shade covered Roxas. He felt the heat cool down. He always felt nervous around these certain woods. They made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Roxas was asking himself why he was doing this. Maybe because he wanted to Namine again. Who knows.

Walking towards the Mansion, he heard a noise. Roxas turned, but didn't find anything. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and kept going forward.

The Mansion gates were open, giving a warm welcome to anyone. The room Roxas was staring at the most was Namine's room. White curtains covered the window, giving the room window a uniqueness for the rest of the Mansion windows.

Roxas flinched as the curtains flapped in the draft in the room. He felt watched. He looked around his surroundings, finding no one. Shaking his head, Roxas put one foot in front of the other towards the Manor doors. The doors were very old, with faded paint covering the wary door.

Roxas took second thoughts as hesitated to open the door._ I don't have to this. I mean I could go back and talk to Pence, Hayner, and Olette. They would know what to do. But, I wouldn't be able to see-_ Roxas stopped. He heard a wary meow, that sounded familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.

Roxas turned from the door, and looked around. He didn't find anything, but he found something at his feet. It was Lyricx, the cat. The cat looked like it wanted inside. Roxas was staring at the cat, looking astonished. _Does the Organization own a cat? I didn't know they had a heart enough to._

"Well kitty, this is for you." Roxas said, gulping. He grabbed the door's knob, his heart throbbing. The cat scurried inside, meowing a thank you to Roxas. Roxas chuckled, as he told himself that it wasn't that hard and everything will be okay.

He stepped forward, following the cat hoping it will lead him somewhere. Roxas followed up the stairs, to the left wing. Roxas gripped the door's knob, feeling fearless going into the next room. He was telling himself that if could it back then, he could do now.

Roxas heard the cat meow and stepped inside the room. He turned the light switch up, and saw it was a study. The books reached up to the ceiling, and some chairs on a expensive looking rug accompanied it. Lyricx seemed to disappear, Roxas seemed lost.

Roxas looked around at the books and novels around the walls. Some had the names of 'Adventure Falls' and 'Following The Light'. Roxas was curious. _Who lived here? Who read these books and who wanted to? They sound like the Discovery Channel wouldn't even like these books. That is boring._

Roxas kept looking until he heard foot steps outside the room. He was startled by the noise that he started to run towards the nearest chair and hid behind the seat. He was shaking.

The person was wearing the Organization cloak, and looked fairly young. He looked towards the chair, and Roxas tried to hide his head and see who it was. The man looked at Roxas and looked surprised. He took his hand and pushed the hood off his head. He had red crazy hair and kiwi green eyes.

"R-Roxas? Is that you?" the man said. He walked towards Roxas with a happy smile on his face. Roxas was scared to death.

"W-who are you? I don't know you!" Roxas yelled at him and started to scoot away from the insane man.

"It's me! Axel! I thought you died! Oh my gosh Roxas I have go tell to Demyx and all them! They would be so happy!" Axel said grabbing Roxas's hand. Roxas tried to pull back his hand and get back to his feet.

"I was called here by you people! God just let me go! I want to see Namine!" Roxas yelled angrily. He pried his hand back from Axel who was lost in Roxas's words. He had a clueless look on his face.

"He sent you here?" Axel asked with astonishment on his face.

"Yes. Now what is wrong with that?" Roxas answered Axel with a strange look on his face. What does he have to say to me now? Is this a trick? Roxas thought with curiousness.

"That is a big mistake. They are trying to make him come back again. Even though he shouldn't come back. He doesn't need to come back. The King thinks it's wrong too. Just don't go Roxas!" Axel yelled at Roxas as he tried to grab Roxas's wrist.

"T-they are? Who is it? I mean 'they'? I want to know!" Roxas asked Axel as he tried to pull his hand back from Axel again.

"No time to explain. Just come with me!" Axel demanded Roxas. What the Hell is going on in this place? Roxas thought as he gave in to Axel's demands. Roxas was pulled down the stairs towards the door of the huge house called a Mansion.

"Wait!" Roxas yelled as he wanted to go to Namine's room.

"She isn't there, Lover Boy! She's with us!" Axel yelled as he pulled Roxas more as he opened the door. They heard banging coming from upstairs and Axel squeezed Roxas's wrist.

"What is going on?" Roxas asked, looking up at the ceiling. Axel stayed quiet for a minute and waited for the banging to stop.

"They're coming. They want you, Roxas." Axel said as he pulled Roxas out the door. Throwing his hand out in front, Axel made a portal in front of the Mansion and told Roxas to go on. He will come back for him. Roxas refused, but Axel pushed him in.

Roxas woke up on a couch in the middle of a strange run down place. He looked around the room, and found himself to be inside a Magician's house.

"You finally woke up! We were starting to worry, Sora." a voice said behind Roxas. Roxas turned around and saw a young girl with black hair, to about her chin, with brown eyes. She had a sudden look on her face.

"Who is Sora? I'm Roxas!" Roxas said in a eager voice. He sat up on the couch, with his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I-I want to know!" Roxas yelled at the girl as she scooted away from the terrified boy.

"Just relax there, kid. You'll be all right." a deep voice assured Roxas. Roxas looked past the girl and saw a man that was about Axel's age if not, older. He had brown hair and had a rugged look on his face. Roxas angrily got up from his seat.

"Hey! I don't know who hell you are, or anyone else for that matter. So I shouldn't have to relax. Shut up!" Roxas yelled as he stumbled towards the door. Suddenly, the girl appeared in front of Roxas, with a reassuring face.

"I know that you feel out of place, and scared. But, we can help you. I mean we know where Namine is and we could you there to her. Axel is on his way, so you can wait until then if you want. Here, my name is Yuffie, and this is Leon. Leon could get pushy at times, but you live him if you get used to him. so what do you say?" Yuffie said holding out her hand waiting for an answer.

Roxas felt confused. He still doesn't know where the hell he is and how the fuck he got here. But he couldn't give up on Axel after what Axel did for him. Also, he to see Namine again.

"How do I get there?" Roxas asked Yuffie, with a determined look on his face.

------------------------------

Okay! Well that is chapter 2! I have written the first draft on a Mac. computer, so it might look a little weird. If this one is short, I'll try my best to make it longer next time. I hope there will be more Reviews next time. So don't **READ&RUN**, **READ&REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

When we last left the pages, Roxas was at Merlin's house with Yuffie and Leon. Feeling lost, Roxas was convinced to stay by Yuffie. He wanted to see Namine again with along Axel too.

**((I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or another video game I like.I only own Lyricx :[ ))**

------------------------------

"Well. . .um. . .That's the problem." Yuffie said scratching the back of her neck.

"W-what? I thought-" Roxas said hopelessly._ If they are going to lie to me, then I might as well go out there and try to find Namine myself. Or better, find Axel. _Roxas thought looking towards the floor.

"Axel didn't tell us where she is, but He told to just tell you we knew. Like it was trick or something. I never knew what he was thinking. I'm so sorry, Sora. Oh sorry! Roxas I meant. Roxas Roxas Roxas!" Yuffie said with a sweat drop.

"If you guys are going to lie to me, I might as well leave." Roxas said with a sadden look. Roxas grabbed for the door knob, trying not to show tears.

"Wait, Roxas." Someone said in the background. He sounded old, ravished. Roxas turned to find an old man, with a blue outfit on. A pointy hat on his head, and old looking glasses on his nose. Roxas just stared at the old man.

"My name is Merlin my good man, and I know who you are. They are just confused over what happened in the past. Come with me." The man said, gesturing for Roxas to come. Roxas stood straight and walked towards the old geezer. He looks like he knows what he is talking about, Roxas thought as he caught up with the old man.

"It seems you were brought here from a portal, young man. By the way, what is your name, sir?" the man asked facing Roxas, away from the two people across the room. He seemed worried.

"My name? Oh, Roxas. And I wanted to know, who is Sora? I mean everyone has been calling me by that name since I got into the hell hole!" Roxas exclaimed, with a curious look on his face.

"He, uh, well, there is no place to start. Well, I guess when you were put inside Sora, your former self, the Organization tried to get rid of you. Or Sora is what I should say. When that happened, well, they succeeded. When they succeeded in killing Sora, they took the body and made you come out of yourself. You see, Namine is just a person who ripped apart Sora's memories, and put them inside someone. Witch is you, Roxas. You see now?" the old man said. He looked at Roxas so sincere, so sympathetically.

"So your saying that I'm not really here?" Roxas asked, with a sad look on his face. He looked away from the man, and looked at his shoes. I never thought I was. . .dead. I thought I was always. . .just, here. Roxas thought with a tear in his eye. He stopped himself from crying. It isn't like his friends died. I mean only him right?

"Well, that is not all right. You are here, its just that your not all here. Do you feel as if you can't remember anything that happened after you were back at Twilight Town? Anything at all?" he asked, looking at Roxas.

"Uh, no old man. What is your name anyway?" Roxas asked looking at the man again.

"Merlin. The name is Merlin. Merlin the Wizard." Merlin said shaking Roxas's hand. Roxas took back his hand after the fifth shake and rubbed his hand. His hand was smooth.

"I guess you could stay here until the Heartless back off. You don't have the Key blade, do you?" Merlin asked, tipping his head to the side.

"I don't know Mr. Merlin. I don't know." Roxas answered walking towards the giant book glowing across the room. It seemed interesting.

"Uh, son, I wouldn't touch that, that is Sora's book." Merlin said watching Roxas walk over to the book. It said 'Winnie the Pooh and Friends'. Roxas looked at the book in disgust. He hated that book since he was very young. His father and mother made him read that book when he was young. He hated it. Reading it over and over.

"Why is this kid on there? He wasn't on my book when I was young." Roxas asked suspiciously, eyeing the book. Merlin walked over to the book, and shown him that Sora helped Pooh get his memories back. Merlin also explained that how the book was damaged and how the pages were torn out of the book. Roxas took it all in, staring at the book. He never liked the originals.

"I never knew that someone could actually go inside a book." Roxas said smirking, gripping the book. He was thinking of throwing it.

"Well, just a little magic and you can do anything. Isn't that right Yuffie?" Merlin retorted, giving the two adults a stare.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Merlin. What ever you say." Yuffie said, winking at Merlin. Roxas just stared at the mute conversation between the three. They seemed interesting.

"So, when is Axel coming back?" Roxas asked the three, hoping for someone to at least come who can understand him and not call him Sora. The three of them looked at each other, and hoping one of them could answer something positive to the boy. Merlin turned to Roxas and stared at him in the eyes. His eyes seemed to sting Roxas.

"Well, we have no idea when he is coming. He said that Namine would be accompanying him, but I highly doubt it. DIZ and the others are having her protected every second of night and day." Merlin said as he stepped out of the room.

"That explains a lot." Roxas said rolling his eyes. Yuffie looked at Roxas with such curiousness, and walked up to him. Roxas took a step back from her, and ran into a black bored. Roxas looked back, and saw there was the glowing book again. He took it in his hand and turned to Yuffie.

"I-i have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" Roxas stuttered, and walked forward. Yuffie was on the floor laughing. She was holding her stomach, and rolling on the floor laughing. Roxas looked at her and dropped the book. He ran for the door and Leon stood in front of it before he could even get to it.

"I wouldn't use that if I were you. Yuffie is just a little annoying when she meets new people. You'll get used to it." Leon said blocking the doorway. He was telling Roxas that he shouldn't leave without him or Yuffie. He would be protected then. Roxas got the ugliest look on his face and pushed Leon out of the way.

"I can take care of myself, freak!" Roxas yelled at Leon as he ran out the door. Leon didn't take the insult to seriously, and turned to the doorway to the inside. He closed the door behind him.

Roxas kept running until he couldn't go anymore. He stopped to catch his breath when a man, about 19 to 20 years old, appears out of no where. He was sitting against the wall, and had blonde spiky hair. He had a black outfit on. He was staring at the ground.

"W-who are you?" Roxas stuttered as he was still breathing heavily. The guy just kept staring at the ground.

"Don't play that game with me, Sora." the guy mumbled as he looked up from the ground for the first time. Roxas took a step back, and looked at him. He didn't know who he was.

"I don't know you, man. I think you mean Sora. I'm not Sora." Roxas said with a retorting tone. He was trying to catch his breath still. The man was still looking at him, and still had a emotionless look on his face. He got up off the wall and started to walk the other way.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Roxas yelled as he watched the man walk away. Roxas was digested at his manners. Roxas turned and walked away.

------------------------------

Well, that was chapter 3. I was worried I wasn't going to finish it right, so that was the best way to do it. I am writing the chapters on a Mac. computer still, and might not be able to post some more chapters in a couple of days to each. I just hope people still keep reviewing. Remember: **Read&Review DON'T Read&Run!!**


End file.
